


love dares you to care for

by ShanleenKinnJaskey



Series: Coming Back As We Are [13]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, M/M, Season/Series 04, Sectionals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5294423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanleenKinnJaskey/pseuds/ShanleenKinnJaskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sectionals is here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "Under Pressure" by Queen.

"Hey, boo," Someone behind him says, tapping him on the shoulder, and [Kurt](http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_meamvgYkXO1qkxuj7o1_1280.jpg) spins around.

"'Cedes!" He shouts, and hugs her. Then he leans back and holds her at arm's length, looking [her](http://cdn2.wornon.tv/tiles/modcloth-back-on-tropic-dress-mercedes-glee.jpg) over. "How've you been? How's L.A. treating you?"

"Better than New York treated you, apparently," She quips before sobering. "Though seriously, boo, I'm sorry to hear 'bout Blaine's parents. I'm glad he's living with you and your parents."

Kurt smiles. "I am too." Then he changes topics. "So, you are going to be really surprised with the New Directions this year. No solos- all the songs are group numbers."

She raises an eyebrow. "And Finn liked this idea?"

"It was _his_ idea."

She lets out a low whistle. "Damn, white boy. That's different. Nice to know you're brother's open to change. Now, you can escort me to our seats and you can tell me all about that boy of yours."

Kurt grins and offers her his elbow. "That's my favorite topic. I'd be happy to oblige."

*

After the performances and the announcement of the New Directions' win, Kurt and Mercedes meet the New Directions backstage.

[Blaine](http://www.youknowyoulovefashion.com/glee/2012/12/2/glee-thanksgiving.html) meets them at the door to the green room. Blaine presses a quick peck to Kurt's cheek, nothing more, but it still has the power to make Kurt blush. Mercedes raises an eyebrow (she's seen them do far dirtier things in front of her, suck face without batting an eye, so this little gesture of affection shouldn't make Kurt blush) but doesn't comment.

"Hey, Blaine," she says, "Nice to see you again."

Blaine glances over at her even while taking Kurt's hand. "You too, Mercedes. What're you doing in Lima?"

"I came here for Thanksgiving and to see you guys at Sectionals. Your performance was fantastic, though I have to admit the last one was a bit of a surprise. _Under Pressure_ was a bit emotional, wasn't it?" _  
_

Blaine nods as Artie wheels himself over. "'Cedes, my diva, how ya been?" He greets her, and even as she talks to Artie she watches as Kurt and Blaine walk away towards Finn. She wonders what happened with Blaine, what exactly went down. The Blaine she remembers had a certain charisma about him, even while seeming to have something hidden away under that gel in his hair. This Blaine is definitely more free, even if he seems more nervous and uncertain about what he's saying. That secretiveness that he used to have seems to have disappeared with the gel he used to use in his hair.

She thinks it's a change for the better, even if she can't be completely sure.


	2. Songs

** Hall of Fame **

**The Script**

_ Jake _

_Yeah, you could be the greatest_

_You could be the best_

_You could be the King Kong banging on your chest_

_ Ryder _

_You can beat the world_

_You can beat the war_

_You can talk to God, go banging on his door_

_ Sam _

_You can throw your hands up_

_You can beat the clock (Joe: Yeah!)_

_You can move a mountain_

_You can break rocks_

_ Joe _

_You can be a master_

_Don't wait for luck_

_Dedicate yourself and you gon' find yourself_

_ Artie with New Directions (Joe) _

_Standing in the hall of fame (Yeah)_

_And the world's gonna know your name (Yeah)_

_'Cause you burn with the brightest flame (Yeah)_

_And the world's gonna know your name (Yeah)_

_And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame_

_ Sam _

_You can go the distance_

_You can run the mile_

_You can walk straight through hell with a smile_

_ Artie _

_You can be a hero_

_You can get the gold_

_Breaking all the records they thought never could be broke_

_ Jake _

_Yeah, do it for your people (Ha ha ha ha)_

_Do it for your pride_

_You never gonna know if you never even try_

_ Ryder with New Directions Girls _

_Do it for your country_

_Do it for your name_

_'Cause there's gonna be a day_

_ Ryder _

_When ya',_

_ Artie with New Directions (Joe) _

_Standing in the hall of fame (Yeah)_

_And the world's gonna know your name (Yeah)_

_'Cause you burn with the brightest flame (Yeah)_

_And the world's gonna know your name (Yeah)_

_And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame_

_ Ryder _

_Be a champion, be a champion_

_Be a champion, be a champion_

_ Artie _

_And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame_

_ Jake and Joe (New Directions) _

_Be students_

_Be teachers_

_Be politicians (Artie: Uh uh)_

_Be preachers_

_Yeah (Artie: Come on)_

_Be believers_

_Be leaders (Artie: Uh uh uh)_

_Be astronauts_

_Be champions_

_Be truth seekers (Artie: Hey, yeah)_

_ Artie with New Directions (Joe) _

_Standing in the hall of fame (Yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_And the world's gonna know your name (Yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_'Cause you burn with the brightest flame (Artie: Flame!) (Yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_(Artie: Woah, oh!)_

_And the world's gonna know your name (Yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_ Artie _

_Oh, oh you, and you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame_

_(New Directions: Standing in the hall of fame!)_

_ Sam (Ryder) _

_(You can be a champion)_

_You can be the greatest_

_(You can be a champion)_

_You can be the best_

_(You can be a champion)_

_You can be the King Kong banging on your chest_

_(New Directions: And the world's gonna know your name!)_

_(You can be a champion)_

_You can beat the world_

_(You can be a champion)_

_You can beat the war_

_(You can be a champion)_

_You can talk to God, go banging on his door_

_(New Directions: 'Cause you burn with the brightest flame)_

_(You can be a champion)_

_You can throw your hands up_

_(You can be a champion)_

_You can beat the clock_

_(You can be a champion)_

_You can move a mountain_

_(You can be a champion)_

_You can break rocks_

_(New Directions: And the world's gonna know your name!)_

_(You can be a champion)_

_You can be a master_

_(You can be a champion)_

_Don't wait for luck_

_(You can be a champion)_

_Dedicate yourself and you gonna find yourself_

_(You can be a champion)_

_Artie with New Directions_

_Standing in the hall of fame!_

 

**I Love It**

**Icona Pop ft. Charli XCX**

_ Kitty and Tina _

_I got this feeling on the summer day when you were gone_

_I crashed my car into the bridge_

_I watched, I let it burn_

_I threw your stuff into a bag and pushed it down the stairs_

_I crashed my car into the bridge_

_ Brittany, Kitty and Tina with New Directions Girls _

_I don't care! I love it!_

_I don't care!_

_ Brittany with New Directions Girls _

_I got this feeling on the summer day when you were gone_

_I crashed my car into the bridge_

_I watched, I let it burn_

_I threw your stuff into a bag and pushed it down the stairs_

_I crashed my car into the bridge_

_ Brittany, Kitty, Tina and Unique with New Directions Girls _

_I don't care! I love it!_

_I don't care!_

_ Unique with New Directions Girls _

_You're on a different road, I'm in the Milky Way_

_You want me down on Earth, but I am up in space_

_You're so damn hard to please, we gotta kill this switch_

_You're from the 70's but I'm a 90's bitch! (New Directions Girls: O-o-ow!)_

_ Brittany, Kitty, Tina and Unique with New Directions Girls _

_I love it!_

_I love it!_

_ Kitty and Unique _

_I got this feeling on the summer day when you were gone_

_I crashed my car into the bridge._

_I watched, I let it burn_

_I threw your stuff into a bag and pushed it down the stairs_

_I crashed my car into the bridge_

_ Brittany, Tina and Unique with New Directions Girls _

_I don't care! I love it!_

_I don't care! I love it, I love it!_

_I don't care! I love it!_

_I don't care!_

_ Unique with New Directions Girls _

_You're on a different road, I'm in the Milky Way_

_You want me down on Earth, but I am up in space_

_You're so damn hard to please, we gotta kill this switch_

_You're from the 70's but I'm a 90's bitch! (New Directions Girls: O-o-ow!)_

_ Brittany, Kitty, Tina and Unique with New Directions Girls _

_I don't care! I love it!_

_I don't care! I love it, I love it!_

_I don't care! I love it!_

_I don't care! I love it, I love it!_

_I don't care!_

_I love it!_

 

** Under Pressure **

**Queen**

_Blaine with New Directions_

_Pressure pushing down on me_

_Pressing down on you  
_

_No man ask for_  
  
_ Marley and Sam with New Directions_

_Under pressure_

_That brings a building down_

_Splits a family in two_

_Blaine_

_Puts people on streets_

_ All _

_Um ba ba be_

_Um ba ba be_

_De day da_

_Ee day da_

_Tina_

_That's okay_

_Sam and Artie_

_It's the terror of knowing_

_What the world is about_

_Watching some good friends_

_Screaming_

_Kitty _

_'Let me out'_

_Blaine_

_Pray tomorrow gets me higher_

_ All _

_Pressure on people people on streets_

_ All _

_Day day de mm hm_

_Da da da ba ba_

_Okay_

_ Sugar _

_Chipping around - kick my brains around the floor_

_ Brittany _

_These are the days it never rains but it pours_

_ All _

_Ee do ba be_

_Ee da ba ba ba_

_Um bo bo_

_Be lap_  
  
_ Marley _

_People on streets_

_ New Directions _

_ee da de da de_

_Marley  _

_People on streets_

_ New Directions _

_ee da de da de da de da_  
  
_ Jake, Ryder, and Joe_

_It's the terror of knowing_

_What this world is about_

_Watching some good friends_

_Screaming_

_ Blaine and Kitty _

_'Let me out'_  
  
_ All (Marley)_  
_Pray tomorrow - gets me higher_

_(Higher_

_High)_

_ Blaine with New Directions  _

_Pressure on people people on streets_  
  
_ Unique_

_Turned away from it all like a blind man_

_Sat on a fence but it don't work_  
  
_ Joe with New Directions_

_Keep coming up with love_

_But it's so slashed and torn_

_ New Directions Girls _

_Why - why - why?_

_ New Directions Boys  
_

_Love love love love love_

_ Artie _

_Insanity laughs under pressure we're breaking_

_ Blaine and Kitty  _

_Can't we give ourselves one more chance_

_ Artie, Jake, and Marley  _

_Why can't we give love that one more chance_

_ Sam, Unique, and Tina  
_

_Why can't we give love give love give love give love_

_ Joe, Ryder, and Brittany   _

_Give love give love give love give love give love_  
  
_ Sam with New Directions Boys_

_Because love's such an old fashioned word_

_And love dares you to care for_

_ Blaine with New Directions Boys (New Directions Girls) _

_The people on the (People on streets) edge of the night_

_And loves (People on streets) dares you to change our way of_

_ All _

_Caring about ourselves_

_This is our last dance_

_This is our last dance_

_This is ourselves_

_ Blaine and Marley _

_Under pressure_

_Under pressure  
_

_Pressure_


End file.
